Project Summary Mood and anxiety disorders will account for approximately $16 x 109 lost productivity or 25% of global GDP over the next 20 years. Eating disorders are among the deadliest psychiatric diseases and Anorexia Nervosa is two to three times more deadly than schizophrenia, bipolar and major depressive disorder. The Center for Neuroscience-based Mental Health Assessment and Prediction (NeuroMAP) aims to provide a (a) scientific, (b) operational, and (c) educational infrastructure for innovative neuroscience-based research to use individual differences on several biological levels together with sophisticated statistical approaches to generate clinically meaningful predictions of risk and outcomes for mood, anxiety, and eating disorders. The Laureate Institute for Brain Research (LIBR) in Tulsa, OK, is ideally placed to provide this infrastructure because: (a) LIBR has recruited young investigators with an impressive track record of scientific productivity, (b) LIBR is situated adjacent to the Laureate Psychiatric Clinic and Hospital (LPCH), one of the Midwest's largest psychiatric facilities that provides LIBR with a pipeline for patient recruitment, and (c) LIBR closely collaborates with the University of Tulsa (TU) on computational statistics and University of Oklahoma, Tulsa (OU) on bioassay research. The Specific Aims of NeuroMAP are: (1) To provide a state of the art neuroimaging and laboratory infrastructure to conduct biological experiments with multi-level assessments using core facilities; (2) To provide a mentoring infrastructure to a group of young investigators to conduct studies that identify predictive biological markers and processes for patients with mood or anxiety disorders; (3) To create a career development infrastructure to accelerate the investigator's transition from young investigator to established investigator; (4) To build an operational infrastructure that provides the tools necessary to conduct the research projects, standardize assessments and provide a data repository for future pilot projects. NeuroMAP will consists of: (a) an Administrative Core (Paulus): to establish the infrastructure necessary to expand the research efforts of the young investigators; (b) Research Core (Bodurka, Teague, McKinney): to provide the technical expertise to utilize multi-level approaches (from cell markers to symptoms) to quantify individual differences and generate outcome predictions. The Center proposes 5 different projects: (1) Cerebellar Role In Fear Conditioning And Extinction. (Cha) Mentor: Amit Etkin, Stanford; (2) Predicting Response To Exposure Therapy In Anxiety Disorders Using Neural And Behavioral Markers Of Interoceptive Habituation (Feinstein) Mentor: Murray Stein, UCSD; (3) Interoceptive dysfunction and Appetite Dysregulation in Depression (Simmons) Mentor: Luan Phan, University of Illinois Chicago; (4) Response To Inflammatory Challenge In Major Depressive Disorder (Savitz) Mentor: Mike Irwin, UCLA; (5) Dysfunctional Interoceptive Accuracy In Anorexia Nervosa, (Khalsa) Mentor: Walt Kaye, UCSD.